Silicone polymers such as those having the Cosmetic Toiletries and Fragrance Association Adopted Names of "dimethicone" (i.e., trimethylsiloxy-endblocked polydimethylsiloxanes) and "cyclodimethicone" (i.e., polydimethylcyclosiloxanes) have been used in cosmetic formulations for the hair such as shampoos and hair conditioners to enhance the gloss, sheen and drying time of the hair. Because of their silicone nature, these compounds also lubricate the hair and make it easier to comb. However, use of an excessive amount of silicone polymer can result in hair which has a coated or greasy appearance. The relatively short methyl groups attached to the silicon atoms in polydimethylsiloxanes enhance the character of the polymer. Polydimethylsiloxanes are also relatively insoluble in water and in many water-containing solvents.
To provide a blend of silicone character and substantive hair conditioning properties, silicone organic polymers containing amine-, quaternary- or carboxy-functional groups extending from the silicon atoms forming the backbone of the polymer have been proposed as can be seen from U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,563,347 to Starch (polyorganosiloxanes having functional substituents providing attachment to the hair where the alkyl substituents can have 1-8 carbon atoms); 4,586,518 to Cornwall et al. (hair setting using aminoalkyl-substituted polydiorganosiloxanes); 4,559,227 to Chandra et al. (conditioning shampoos with amine-functional polydiorganosiloxanes); 4,744,978 to Homan et al. (hair treatments using carboxy-functional polydimethylsiloxanes and a cationic, organic polymer); 4,601,902 to Fridd et al. (hair treatments using silanes or polydiorganosiloxanes having quaternary ammonium groups along with amine-functional polydiorganosiloxanes) and 4,597,964 to Ziemelis et al. (hair treatments with cationic polydiorganosiloxanes) and 4,749,732 to Kohl et al. (hair care compositions employing polydiorganosiloxanes containing aminoalkyl groups modified by alkoxycarbonylalkyl groups). Thus, there has been a trend to employ silicone polymers which contain functional groups to treat and condition the hair.
Column 1 of the `732 Patent states that the addition of functional groups to polydiorganosiloxanes has a disadvantage in that the chemical reactivity of aminoalkyl groups may present a problem in regard to compatibility with other common components of hair care formulations.
Other types of polyorganosiloxane polymers have been used in conjunction with the treatment of furs and hair as well as textiles.
British Pat. No. 992,087 to Dow Corning Corporation teaches a process for treating hair with an aqueous emulsion of an organosiloxane polymer having an average of from 1.9 to 2.1 organic radicals per silicon atom in the polymer. The silicon-bonded organic radicals are selected from monovalent hydrocarbons and halogenated hydrocarbons such as methyl, ethyl and octadecyl, vinyl, cyclohexyl, phenyl, chlorophenyl and 3,3,3-trifluoropropyl and can even include hydrogen although methyl radicals are preferred. The emulsions are said to be especially useful for rinsing the hair after shampooing to improve the manageability of the hair and to impart a marked softness and feeling of silkiness to the touch.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,807,557 to Carney teaches a method of treating furs, preferably using a combination of an polyorganosiloxane resin and a polyorganosiloxane oil in an oil-in-water emulsion. The alkyl radical in the polyorganosiloxane oil can be methyl, ethyl propyl or octadecyl. These compositions are said to improve the luster and the general feel of fur treated with them.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,208,911 to Oppliger teaches a method for treating hair with ionic oil-in-water emulsions of polyorganosiloxanes to get more gloss and shine as well as superior manageability and a soft feel. Column 2, lines 9-10 teach that the R group in the formula given can be methyl or octadecyl. A wide range of viscosities for the silicone compounds is given, with 10-10,000 centistokes (1.times.10.sup.-5 to 1.times.10.sup.-2 square meter per second) being preferred.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,185,627 to Kass teaches the use of a solvent to make incompatible silicones compatible with cosmetic ingredients. Column 4, lines 10-12 teach that some examples of useful silicones are laurylmethylsiloxane fluid (DC 1300 Fluid) and dilaurylpolysiloxane fluid (DC 1500 Fluid).
U.S. Pat. No. 3,882,824 to Acquaviva teaches a hair polish composition comprising a liquid silicone which can be applied to the coat of an animal and will later dry to the desired superior shiny finish. It teaches the use of polyalkylsiloxanes although dimethylpolysiloxanes are specifically taught to be useful. Column 4, lines 44-45 teach that while the compositions can be used for hairy animals, it also states that wigs made from humans can be treated to provide the improved shiny finish.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,423,032 to Abe et al. teaches hair treatments composed of keratin decomposition products and certain derivatives based on polyorganosiloxanes. Useful silicone derivatives are described in columns 6 and 7, particularly the alkyl-modified silicone oils which are described in column 7, lines 12-38.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,082 to Tietjen et al. teaches one-phase silicone-based cosmetic products containing wax. The wax is mixed with a silicone material which can contain an R group that can be methyl or octadecyl. Examples A and B in column 5 employ polymethyloctadecyl siloxane. These formulations are called "foundations" which appear to be formulations for a facial cosmetic rather than a hair treatment. The compositions taught are in stick, cake or cream form.
None of the above patents describe the specific polymethylalkylsiloxanes which are employed in the present invention. Further patents showing the state-of-the-art concerning the inclusion of silicone materials in various compositions such as shampoos and conditioners as well as other cosmetic compositions are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,658,839 to Dallal et al.; 4,364,837 to Pader; 3,964,500 to Drakoff; 4,704,272 to Oh et al.; 4,728,457 to Fieler et al.; 3,641,239 to Mohrlok and 4,725,658 to Thayer et al.